


My Biggest Hero

by tmntransformer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntransformer/pseuds/tmntransformer
Summary: Nothing good ever comes from Tanaka being bored. Everybody knows this. Of course Tanaka would argue that only good things come from him being bored; it’s simply a matter of perspective. Right now Noya’s ‘perspective’ places him firmly with everybody: this is bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was my entry for tanakazine 2016 that the amazing @killuazcldyck organised !! i feel super lucky to have been part of it & you should all go & check it out ~ https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByGjf4vQNY2jcEEwV3AtZFJvcDg/ ~ & roll around in all the great tanaka appreciation from such talented people. 
> 
> *shia labeouf voice*: **just do it**

Nothing good ever comes from Tanaka being bored. Everybody knows this. Of course Tanaka would argue that only good things come from him being bored; it’s simply a matter of perspective. Right now Noya’s ‘perspective’ places him firmly with everybody: this is bad.  
  
“Where did you find that?” Tanaka shrugs noncommittally, eyes never leaving the crumpled page in his hands as he rolls up from his half-crouch on the floor.  
  
“You take _forever_ in the shower, you know that?”  
  
“So you went through my stuff?” If Tanaka wasn’t curious about the paper before he is now; his eyes landing on Noya’s face and lighting up with mischief. Noya cringes. He played that all wrong. Since when has he ever cared if Tanaka goes through his stuff?  
  
“Ah-hah! I knew it!” Tanaka flops back entirely onto Noya’s bed, holding the page up like a trophy. Noya’s mouth goes dry.  
  
“Knew what?”  
  
“You’re keeping something from me! Secrets!” He swishes the piece of paper in the air. “Ancient secrets!”  


“You,” Noya licks his top lip, heart hammering against his chest, “you haven’t read it yet?” Tanaka furrows his brow.  
  
“Nah, it was wedged under the leg of your desk pretty tight.” _For good reason_ , Noya thinks, narrowing his eyes at the paper. “I might not have noticed if at all if I hadn’t fallen off your bed.” Noya inches a step closer to Tanaka, eyes never leaving the paper.  
  
“You fell off my bed?”  
  
“Mhm,” Tanaka doesn’t seem embarrassed by this, “you were taking too long! I got _bored_!” Noya nods as if he understands before leaping into the air, arms outreached. Tanaka sees him coming though, shouting out a laugh and rolling to the side so that Noya lands with a soft thud next to him.  
  
“I don’t keep secrets from you,” he groans into his pillow, hating that even he can hear how uncertain his voice sounds. Tanaka huffs out a breath, shifting so that he’s propping his elbows up on Noya’s back.  
  
“So you won’t mind if I read this then?” He hears the sound of the paper ruffling open and lets out a whine. Tanaka pauses.  
  
“ _Ryuu_ ,” he pleads, squeezing his eyes closed, “please.” One of Tanaka’s hands drops to card through the hairs at the back of Noya’s head and for a moment he thinks he might have decided to spare him but then he flicks the back of his neck.  
  
“Sorry Noya-san. It’s too good to resist!” Noya wriggles, squirming and slapping at every part of Tanaka he can reach. The paper gets wedged under him and he smirks victoriously until Tanaka prods him in the soft spot between his ribs that he knows makes Noya fall apart into giggles every time.  
  
“Ryuu!” He throws a leg out, hooking it around Tanaka and trying to lock him down somehow, but Tanaka’s fingers are quick as they wiggle and pinch the paper from under him.  
  
“My biggest hero,” Tanaka reads, pressing down into Noya so that one of his arms becomes trapped underneath him; the leg locked around Tanaka working against him more than anything else now.  
  
“No.” The fight leaves Noya all at once, embarrassment creeping in. He clamps his free hand over his ear, flopping the other down onto the mattress and hums shrilly. If he can’t hear it it’s like it’s not happening at all. Tanaka holds his nose until he’s forced to pause to breathe. Tanaka looks at him, more than a little alarmed.  
  
“When did you write this?” Noya presses his lips together and closes his eyes.  
  
“My biggest hero,” Tanaka’s voice is as soft as Noya’s ever heard it, “is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Tanaka is my hero because he’s the coolest! Better even than soda ice lollies and volleyball!” Tanaka chuckles, releasing the hold he has on Noya to roll over and lie next to him. Noya peaks open an eye, watching as Tanaka’s eyes trace over the words. _Tanaka has the best laugh, it’s loud and warm! And he always laughs with me! When I’m with Tanaka I don’t feel small or alone and I’m not afraid of anything! He makes me feel like I could be a hero too!_

“I’m really lucky that my hero is my best friend.” Tanaka whispers, cheeks a soft pink colour. Noya sees the exact moment Tanaka reaches the end of his childish scribble. His eyebrows rocket onto his forehead and his mouth drops open a little. Noya's no longer sure if it’s his heart or Tanaka’s thudding so loudly.

“ _When did you write this?_ ” Tanaka asks again, turning to look at Noya for the first time as his flush starts spreading down his neck.

“When I was like seven, I don’t know? We had to do a report for homework.” He tries to shrug like it’s no big deal, but he’s still slumped oddly on the bed and only succeeds in twitching awkwardly.

“And _this_ part?” Tanaka slots the paper in between their faces, almost pressing it into Noya’s nose.

 _My second biggest heroes are Ryuu’s volleyball shorts. They hug his thighs in ways I’ve only dreamed of._ He’d forgotten about the detailed drawing of Tanaka’s ass and thighs he’d added.

“Like last year,” he admits, flinching back from the pained sound Tanaka makes on the other side of the paper, “but I think I’ve since changed my mind.” The paper flutters away from his face revealing the reddest Tanaka he's ever seen. 

“Don’t say that!” There’s a spark of something in Tanaka’s gaze that gives Noya hope. He smiles, reaching out a hand to brush his thumb along Tanaka’s jaw.

“I think they actually might be my mortal enemy.” Tanaka swallows. “It _kills_ me having to watch you lunge in them every day.” The smile that lights up Tanaka’s face is so beautiful. Noya traces the curve of it before dragging himself closer, just enough that he can kiss the corner of it. There’s no way Tanaka can misunderstand him now.

“Yuu.” Tanaka shoots up, pushing Noya onto his back and looms above him. His eyes search Noya’s face, unblinking. He leans down so slowly that Noya starts to panic he’ll wake up and this will have all been another dream. He doesn’t wake up. Instead Tanaka’s lips land fully on his. Like the rest of him, they’re warm. He pulls back, eyebrow cocked. “You’ve always been my hero too.”

“See,” he squeaks, bringing a hand up to skip along Tanaka’s bicep, “you really are the coolest!” Tanaka laughs, all teeth and crinkles at the corners of his eyes and all at once Noya finds he’s brave enough to reach up and kiss every last one of them from his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... & & & if anyone is wondering if i've abandoned my kurodai chronicles I HAVEN'T!! i'm still rolling about yelling in kurodai hell so dw, i just got hired for a job in russia & then accepted onto this intense training course so ch. 20 has been slow to leave my brain, but it's a'comin! 
> 
> i'm sorry i'm the worst.  
> (/ w \\)


End file.
